


Hands

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Destiny smut, F/M, Hand Fetish, Hand Kink, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, destiny lemon, destiny one shot, shy reader, the drifter lemon, the drifter smut, the drifter x female reader, the drifter x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: I just really like Drifter's hands and had to let my thirst out somehow.





	Hands

You stare at his hands as he tosses his coin into the air, swiftly catching it and rolling it through his fingers. You don't know how long you've been watching him do this, but maybe just a bit too long. His voice snaps you back, your eyes shooting up to him in a panic.

"Hey, Princess, what's got you so interested?" 

You try not to look him in the eyes, completely embarrassed that you've been caught. 

You think of what you could come up with as an excuse. You're bored. You like to watch others do coin tricks. You could ask him to teach you how to do that. You like his gloves. You've got nothing and it's taking you too long to answer.

You look at Drifter and see that he's still looking at you, still waiting for an answer. 

You softly say, "I have a hand fetish." 

He gives you a look for a few seconds, but then shrugs and says as a joke, "Well, good news- I've got two of them." 

He turns and leans against the rail and continues flicking his coin into the air. 

A brief moment passes before he stops and shifts towards you again, asking, "Wait... why did you tell me that?"

"I, I don't know. I just- I thought," 

He slips the coin into his pocket and steps closer to you. 

"What about them do you like?" he asks lowly with a smirk and shows you his hands, slowly fluttering his fingers.

Your voice is soft yet nervous as you answer, "I like the way your fingers move."

He hums in a questioningly manner as he eyes his fingers, then draws his attention back to you. 

"I feel like there's more to it than that, Sweetheart." 

You don't know how to explain yourself, and it doesn't matter anymore once Drifter's hand is gently under your chin, lifting your face up so he can see you.

"Perhaps if I use them on you then you'll have an answer." He pauses. He runs his thumb up from your chin to your lower lip, pulling it down gently.

You open your mouth just a bit, just enough for him to slip the tip of his gloved finger into your mouth. He slides his thumb further but doesn't push your limits, as to avoid making you uncomfortable. It glides over your tongue and you taste the fabric that it's made of, which is close to no taste at all. Except for the rubber grips, which taste downright awful, but you're far too focused on his finger being in your mouth that you couldn't care less. 

Your lips seductively close around him and your tongue swipes across his digit. He smirks. 

"What is it that you want, Princess?" He removes his thumb from your mouth. 

You grab his hand that was just teasing you and move it downwards. Drifter picks up on your hint quickly.

He mumbles something which sounded like "very well then," but you couldn't quite tell what he said. 

He smiles before he grabs the back of your neck and brings you to him for a kiss. He gently rubs you through your pants. You get more worked up and begin to grind against his hand as he continues to kiss you. 

"Should I take my gloves off?' he asks.

You tell him, "Keep them on." 

You can't help but find it hotter when someone with nice hands is wearing gloves. 

He resumes kissing you, this time more fervently then the last, his tongue dominating over yours. 

His hand dips into your pants and easily finds your heat. You're already soaked and within seconds of him teasing your entrance, it's soaked through the fabric of his glove. 

The feeling of his glove against such a sensitive area is new and exhilarating. You don't want the moment to end.

He kisses from your lips to your neck and pauses to ask, "Do you want me to finger you, Darling?"

You hold onto him, panting, nearly begging as you grind against his hand, "Please." You sound absolutely pathetic, but you know that he won't point it out or judge you for it. If anything, it turns him on further. It feels so damn good for him to feel needed by someone. 

He hums appreciatively just as he slides two fingers inside of you with ease. You moan out loudly at the wet feeling of his gloved fingers entering you. It adds a new sensation to something you've always enjoyed. 

You grab his hair needily and pull him up for a heated kiss to stifle your moans. His other hand on your back begins to knead at you and pulls at your clothing. The kisses become sloppy, his fingers are still working on you- in and out of your cunt so smoothly. Drifter's breathing gets heavier. It seems that he's becoming desperate with how much his unoccupied hand is grabbing at you, and with how he's trying to force himself to not grind against you. 

For a moment, he gains some relief and a muffled moan escapes from him. Still, he needs something, but it's as if he's holding off at the same time just to relish in the moment. 

He pulls away and sighs. "Fuck, Sweetheart. There's something that I want to do."

"What is it?"

His fingers slowly move inside of you and it makes you crave more.

"It's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time."

You look at him wondering what he means.

He pulls his hand from your pants and notices the disappointment on your face, but makes no comment about it. He drops to his knees with his hands resting on either side of your hips, just at the top of your pants. 

"May I?" he asks.

"Yeah," you breathe out, knowing where this is going. 

He has no hesitation in pulling your pants and panties down, exposing you to the cool air. He's in awe at just how delicious you look. All he can manage is a seductive smile up to you before diving in. 

His tongue is on your clit, licking in at first small, delicate circles, until you're whining with your hand knotted in his hair for more. He picks up the pace as he places his hands on your thighs, rubbing up and down your legs softly. His tongue switches and is now tasting your pussy. The way he explores and tastes you mixed with his moans of pleasure and hands squeezing your thighs has your legs shaking. 

You grab onto the rail behind you to brace yourself. Before you know it, your orgasm is washing over you, making you shake even more. His grip on you ensures you that he won't let you fall, you're not going anywhere. He doesn't stop until he gets every last drop of you on his tongue. 

Drifter stands up and grabs you by your waist, picking you up swiftly, surprising you, and setting you down on the nearby table. He removes your boots and pants, tossing them to the side. He removes himself from his trousers and teases your clit with his dick. 

He swipes himself through your wet lips and pushes just the tip inside of you, and damn does it feel fucking good. He pulls out and rubs your clit again. You whine and hope that he'll take the hint and just fuck you already. 

"Not yet, Darling," he says as he sticks the tip in again. You moan and try to pull him inside of you with your legs, but he doesn't budge. Instead, he shoots you a look that dares you to do that again. 

He pulls out until there's barely any of himself inside of you, making you think he's going to pull all the way out. You pull on him by your legs again, and this time it works. His entire length is inside of you and he begins to fuck you the way that he knows you deserve to be fucked. 

His hands grab onto your hips to pull you onto his dick in perfect timing with his thrusts. He reaches a hand down and massages your clit. Your walls spasm around him, squeezing him tightly for a moment.

"Fucks sake," he lets out. He moves his hand back to your hip, once more grabbing onto you, and watches himself slide in and out of you. Your juices coat his cock and he moans at the way you take him. Fuck, he loves watching you take him so easily. You feel so fucking good.

You look down to watch him fuck you and moan at the sight. This man knows how to use his hands, he knows how to fuck well, and he knows how to treat a lady. 

Your mouth hangs open as you try to moan, but nothing comes out. Your eyes meet his as you look up, and all that he can manage in the moment is a smirk and a low groan before fucking you harder. He throws your legs over his shoulders, giving him a chance to fuck you even deeper and hit your sweet spots. His hands rest on your thighs now and pull you even closer to him.

"Fuck!" you yell. Your nails dig into the wood of the table. You breathe heavily and pant, each thrust is bringing you closer to your climax. 

"Tell me what you want me to do to you, and I'll see that it happens."

The promise of more encounters like this excites you.

You throw your head back in pleasure as you answer him, "I don't care what you do to me, Drifter, as long as you're fucking me, then I'm good." 

He grunts at your words, then makes a suggestion, "How about next time I fuck you doggy style? Would you enjoy that, Princess?"

You moan.

"Or how about I let you ride my face?" 

You moan even louder at this suggestion.

"I think we'll do that, then, because I know that I would enjoy that." 

He gently lowers your legs but continues fucking you. His thumb is running over your clit repeatedly. Your moans turn into shouts, pure pleasure is taking over you right now. 

A few more strokes to your clit and you're cumming, tightening around him, and nearly shouting his name. 

"Drifter, oh my God!" 

He doesn't stop what he's doing until he has to cum.

Your cunt clenching around him is the best fucking thing he's felt in a long time. 

"Honey, holy shit." He has to compose himself. "Where do you want it?"

"Cum inside of me, Drifter, please. I want it inside of me." 

Those words throw him over the edge. He curses and moans your name as his release washes over him. To stop himself from getting any louder, he can't help but lift you up to him, remaining inside of you, and kiss you repeatedly. His moans escape into your mouth or come out sounding like whines. 

He holds you close as you both regain composure, however his lips never leaving yours. 

When he's able to speak after catching his breath, he presses his forehead to yours and asks, "Please tell me we're doing that again?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Drifter's hands and had to let my thirst out somehow.


End file.
